


Bimbohazard

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Urination, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: You want it? I got it! Have fun.





	1. The start of a *LONG* night

Man, was this place creepy. Racoon City is a quiet little town, or at least it was before the outbreak. When exactly caused it, Claire was unsure. All she did know was the fact that the virus was nothing pleasant. 

 

It seemed to have had something to do with the rats, capable of spreading to humans. Like the Bubonic Plague, but twenty times more worse. Bubos just killed you, ended your life and moved on, but whatever this was made that seem like a mercy.

 

You died, sure. A slow, horrifically painful death as you sweat and snarl as the infection warps your brain, ultimately leading to you collapsing from a ruined mind and non functioning organs. But, and here is the kicker, You don't stay dead.

 

Sooner or later, those that fall from the Sickness get back up, and they care about only one thing, Food. The Shamblers are hungry, inhumanly, agonizingly ravenous, all day everyday. They eat anything and everything that is edible in any sort of the word, even the members of the living.

 

Claire had seen the aftermath of those unlucky enough to be caught by the Shamblers, pieces strewn about, stomachs ripped open to gnaw on soft innards. A few Shamblers even were victims of others, dragging themselves along with whatever limbs still allowed them to.

 

Claire had come to this godforsaken place in search of her brother, instead finding nothing but death and chaos. Now she was holed up within the police station, tiptoeing down the black halls with pistol in hand, listening for the sound of Shamblers. While stronger than humans, immune to pain and relentless in their pursuit, they were slow, stupid. 

 

Moans echoed up and down the streets as they roamed in loose packs, nothing but the thought of food on their minds, or at least what was left of them. The sound of the door in front of Claire was deafening in the silence, being carried throughout the station.  

 

Claire enters, only to trip as something cold and very much not alive grabbed at her ankle, tripping her. The Shambler moaned, pawing at her legs as it climbed up her. She screamed, a small part of her panicking mind knowing all that would do was draw more. 

 

Nonetheless she pushes at the slack faced zombie, trying and failing to stop it from straddling her chest. The corpse fingers the buttons of the shirt and rip it open, exposing her bra. She renewed her struggle, even as it yanked off said bra, leaving her breasts open to the chilly night air. 

 

Her gun was no longer in her hand, Claire must have dropped it. The knife in its leg holster was blocked by the creatures body, there was no way out. It had her, it was going to tear her apart, plunge those yellow teeth into her neck and rip it free. She would die, only to later rise, gargling from the ruins of her throat as she shuffled after some poor soul. 

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of death, only to instead feel something wet and soft trail itself along her cheek. One peeper opens, looking on as the zombie strokes her jaw with its tongue. 

 

Was it tasting her? Trying to find the area with the most flesh before it dug in? She then senses it, the hand on her crotch. Oh god, was it?

 

The palm find her groin, pressing down. She yelps at the sensation. She has never been touched like this before, no less by a undead cannibal. Claire does not know what to think, she barely finds it in her to think at all as a rather pleasant feeling slithers through her. 

 

Cold lips gently nibble at her throat, the heat that has begun to build in her making the feeling all the less unpleasant. Slowly does the palm begin to work up and down, Claire unable to do anything but moan at the pleasure being given.  

 

The Zombies mouth finds her left nipple, clamping down and sucking like a baby would its mother.  Claire meanwhile rests her head on the floor, one fist in her mouth to try and stifle her mewls. Oh my god! She whimpers silently, not realising her lower end had started to thrust in time with the massage she was getting. 

 

Faster and faster did that hand work, Claire unable to deny how good this felt. Soon her whole body was bucking, breath hitched as pressure makes itself known to her crotch. “Y-Y-Yes!” She sobs. 

 

The Zombie, whether it understood or not, growled in admiration at the taste of its toys flesh, enjoying the sounds given. “Ffffuuuucccckkkk!” Claire groans as the pressure mounts so high that she thinks she about to explode, and explode she does. Her groin spasms, muscles twitching and pulsing as she releases, thouroly soaking her pants. 

 

All energy is at once drained from her in this blissful gush, body going limp even as the zombie works its hands at her trousers, pulling them down to reveal to it her glistening slit. Claire cannot fight it, does not want to. All she wants it more, which it gives.

 

Those cold lips part, allowing that equally chill tongue to stroke along her cunt. The response is immediate, exactly what one would expect. Claire moans, moans with reckless abandon, finding it in her to please, “More! More!” It licks again, relishing the flavor of the girl, and it does it a third time, fourth fifth and sixth, up and down and down and up. 

 

Nothing matters to Claire, nothing at all but this. Her hands grab at its head, humping its mouth. In hindsight grabbing the Zombie that tried to rape you was not such a good idea, and any other prey that did that would have their fingers bitten off. 

 

But the zombie knew that she was doing it to show approval, not try to push it away as others did. She was being such a good girl, and a good girl deserves rewards. 

 

It rewards her by licking her to a second orgasm, not even stopping, allowing her juices to splatter its face as it yanks from her a third. 

 

By the time of the sixth, Claire at last begins to feel the fatigue taking hold, but even then, even after she in her lustful haze pulled down the zombies pants, allowing for its snow cold cock to penetrate her, she does not stop. 

 

It could very well do this all night. Her and it, here in a frenzied mating session. It would never grow tired, it would never be completely satisfied, it may end up fucking her until she passes out, only to start this all over again when she wakes up. 

 

Somehow, the thought of being a sex toy for an undead monster does not frighten Claire, if anything it makes her want more. More more more _more more more_ **_MORE MORE MORE_**

 

The creature growls, Claire knowing what was happening once its member starts to twitch and pulse within her, eyes filled with tears of pleasure as it cums in her, the hot, sticky fluid filling her up.  All then goes black. Claire utterly exhausted.

 

When she comes to, the aftereffects of losing her virginity to a zombie still pleasantly tingling within her, she is laying on the ground, her undead lover nowhere to be found. While saddened by this, a small part of Claire wonders why it did what it did, and a very tiny, very naughty part of her wondered if anymore would.


	2. Licky Licky Lick.

 

Down the halls she goes, Claire with gun in hand as she creeps along.  The Station had been silent, no moans for flesh, no shuffling footfalls, nothing but the breath of Claire herself, that was until she heard it. 

 

A soft clicking, the sound of something solid tapping against wood. But as Claire glances about, she finds nothing, nothing save corpses and blood. Onward she moves, each step as quiet as possible just in case any of the dead chose to no longer be so. 

 

Outside, the thunder rumbled and cracked, rain pattering as it strikes the windows overlooking the ruins of Racoon City, the quaint little town a nest of undead monsters. Through one of these windows Claire watches as the Shamblers shamble along, ignoring the droplets of rain that fell onto her shoulder due to the leak in the ceiling overhead.

 

That clicking noise was still there, a bit closer now. Claire brushed it off, it must be the rain hitting the roof. More drops landed on her ear, Claire reaching a hand up to wipe away the annoyance. What she touches though it not cold rain, but rather something warm and slightly sticky. 

 

The clicking was now right overhead, Claire too late realising that something was attached to the ceiling. She aims her gun and flashlight upward in times to see something that looked nothing like a human, its skin a blood red and head malformed, teeth jagged and sharp as it shrieks.

 

A baseball mitt sized paw slaps her gun away, force of the impact knocking her down, only for what felt like a length of wet rope to coil itself around her throat, hoisting the redhead up towards snapping jaws. 

 

Claire screams, raising a hand in futile defense as what turned out to be the creatures tongue wrap up her chest. It screams back, its skinless flesh allowing Claire to see every one of its muscles, its brain fully exposed and face lacking any feature save that gaping maw. 

 

That tongue worms its way down the hem of her pants, wriggling past her panties and with no hesitation going right inside of Claire. The pain is immediate, and Claire yelps in alarm. 

 

So it wanted to play with her? Like the zombie, it held her in a way the made the girl incapable of getting away, dangling in the middle of the hallway with that tongue slithering around in her pussy like a snake. 

 

Unlike the slow, steady pace of the zombie, this beast is far more aggressive, pushing that tentacle in its mouth as far as it may allow inside, retracting a few inches, only to drive itself back in again. 

 

Claire moans in approval, the fear of death quickly being replaced by the haze of lust. The eyeless monster growls in agreement, quite liking the taste this one gives. As well, she is much more quiet. The others struggled and kicked and wailed, the noises painful to its sensitive hearing.

 

More often then not it would be forced to silence them, shoving its tongue down their throats until they were still, but this one made it to where it would not have to suffer that fate. While a tad bit confused as to why the girl submitted so easily, nonetheless was the creature glad she did. 

 

It makes things more pleasant for all parties involved when there is cooperation. And so, the creature listened to the beating of her heart as it tongue fucked her, instantly hooked on the sweet scent of her body, the delicious taste of her pussy as it went in and out, in and out.

 

Claire was in heaven, head lolling from side to side as she was jostled, the surges of pleasure filling the girl already reaching her breaking point. She mewls in joy as she cums on the tongue, the Licker relishing the flavor of her cunt juice. 

 

She reaches a hand up to the beast over head, finding between its blood covered legs another “Tongue” as long as her arm and twitching at the touch given. The Licker snarls its permission for her to do as she wants, it as well enjoying this human, who has already become its favorite. 

 

Even with as inexperienced as she is, Claire knows enough. Her lips part, taking the weeping head of the monster cock into her mouth. 

 

The taste is like nothing she experienced before, salty, metallic, delicious. She sucks, sucks and sucks, lips keenly massaging the dick like a expert porn star, at the same time using one hand to knead the heavy orbs behind the member. 

 

Her other hand finds the waistband of her pants, sneaking inside so she may pinch the hard little nub, spreading her legs wider in invitation. 

 

Now both are being pleasured, fair on either end. The oral the give each other is heated and passionate, Claire groaning around the thick cock that uses her throat as a fleshlight, uncaring of whether or not she gags, the Licker wriggling and worming inside her womb, tickling it with the very tip.

 

Oh god! The tears return to Claire's eyes as she feels the creature shoot its load into her gullet, addicted to the taste of the salted cream that fills her, while in the meantime gushing onto the tongue under her. 

 

She goes limp, and the Licker, careful not to harm her, sets the human upon the blood soaked ground with uncharacteristic gentleness. As much as she may be its favorite, it had no intention of carrying her around, also fearful of what may happen should its brethren find her due to they not being as kind towards the humans they find.

 

And so, after retracting its spittle cover length, it gives her throat one last lick in farewell before scuttling away. 

 


	3. *INSERT* Highly overused Rap Song Meme here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X GON GIVE IT TO YA! HE GON GIVE IT TO YA! X GON GIVE IT TO YA! HE GON GIVE IT TO YA! 
> 
> First we gonna rock! Then we gonna roll! 
> 
> Then we let it POP! DONT LET IT GO! 
> 
> X GON GIVE IT TO YA! HE GON GIVE IT TO YA! X GON GIVE IT TO YA! HE GON GIVE IT TO YA!

Claire was running, heart thudding madly in her chest as she tried to outpace the ever increasingly loud stomping right behind her. In the humans creep through the police station, she had come across Lockup, in one cell a man who simply called himself Ben. 

 

Ben pleaded with Claire to release him, Claire understandably wary of the thought. As the two stood there, separated by solid metal bars, a noise started up. 

 

_ Thump! Thump! Thump! _

 

Claire at first thought the sound was just her own heart, but Ben made it known that he could hear it as well. “Its coming!” He whimpers, holding up the keycard he claimed he had stolen from the officer who locked him up.

 

“Come on! You need this!” Ben was now backing up, his rear end pressed against the far wall of the Cell. Claire glances about, gun at the ready even as Ben roars, “Get me the fuck outta here!”

 

And then the wall behind him explodes. Through the cloud of dust and bits of concrete Claire is able to spot something massive, inhumanly muscular and clad in black leather. 

 

The gloved hand wraps its fingers, thicker than Claire's arm around Ben's face, the young man screaming in terror as that hand lifts him into the air. Unable to do anything but watch in horrified awe, Claire stares with wide eyes as those fingers clench, Ben's head popping like a zit.  

 

“Oh my god!” The redhead whispered, slowly inching away.

 

Later on, Claire at last discovered what that arm had been attached to, for while she was contemplating how she would get around the burned out wreck of a helicopter that had smashed through the wall, the charred metal creaked and squealed as something big lifted it with one hand as though it was made of paper.

 

“Jesus!” Claire screams, “Stay back!”   She was unsure if it understood, if it cared. A gutteral clicking emanates from the giant as he stomps forward, each of his black leather booted feet releasing a familiar sound. 

 

_ Thump! Thump! Thump! _

 

The trench coat he wore creaked as he winded up a fist to deliver a brutal haymaker that went right through the wall as Claire dodged. Two silver-blue eyes bored into hers, that ash grey face covered with scars and swirls and wrinkles. 

 

HE looked as though he had been carved from stone, and when Claire found the strength to pull the trigger, spitting out a bullet that struck his head and bounced off as though it hit a wall, she very well was certain he was. 

 

Now she was running, that stomping right on her heels as the Big Guy strutted after her casually. Each stride of those inhumanly long legs carried him at a leisurely pace, so it was not long before Claire felt those fingers hook around her neck and pick her up like a mother cat would a kitten. 

 

The gloved palm was rough and strong beyond anything possible, Claire futility beating on the tree trunk arm as she was slammed against a wall.  Holding her by the throat with one hand, his other grips the hem of her shirt, with a gentle tug ripping it open. 

 

It expects her to struggle, to scream and beg and fight, but as soon as her breasts are exposed to the cold night air, all fight seems to leave the girl.

 

Claire watches the giant, who in turn watches her, a slight hint of confusion in the silver eyes as she gently teases one nipple for him. 

“Ya want me, big boy?” She purrs, fear gone as she realizes his intent. Big X rumbles, that baseball  mitt sized hand rubbing her crotch. “Ooooo” Claire moans, her own hand finding the button for her pants and pulling them down.  

 

Claire then grunts as X drops her to the ground, looking up with amazed eyes as from the zipper on his pants a member as long as Claires entire arm is pulled free. 

 

She cannot even begin to appreciate how monstrously big it is before a gloved palm cups her jaw, giving a squeeze to tell her to open wide. 

 

The red head complies, tongue wrapping around the tip as it slides directly into her throat.  It stretches her mouth to the max, nothing but the first few inches being able to squirm inside. 

 

Nonetheless does she suck, enjoying the heady musk this goliath had as her head bobs back and forward. Big X hums deep in his chest, one finger almost lovingly parting her red bangs to stare into those pretty eyes, filled with want and desire for him.

 

Claire's jaw ached, the pain only serving to highlight the pleasure as she snakes one hand into her pants, fingers digging into the drenched slit between her legs, other rubbing the log facefucking her in glee.  

 

X watches as she no less than worships him, a bit surprised but regardless grateful for how compliant she was. While his face gave no emotion, X was silently coming to the conclusion that if she keeps this up, she may get something most of his other catches would not. 

 

Christ was this awesome. With each encounter, Claire had become less and less afraid, sooner or later she would decide not to wear clothes at all to show she was open to any and all.

 

But until then, she was happy to service Big X, letting him use her mouth to his heart's content, should he have one of course. 

 

Right as X felt the pressure of an orgasm starting to build within his core, he pulled out, leaving Claire panting with eagerness and a tad bit of envy. “Wha’s wrong?” She gasps, her response being for X to lift her up, one hand pulling her pants down. 

 

Oh! He wanted more? Good! She did too.

 

Claire didnt even care if she was too small for him, she just wanted to feel that shaft in her again. Just as it teases the outside, ready to push in and rock her world, Claire screams as from X’s chest bursts out a hand, flesh pink and as thick as her torso, machete like claws on the tips. 

 

Away from this new threat she crawls, watching in horror as the beast it was attached to, larger than X ripped the giant in half, bellowing and howling as it charges toward her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X GON GIVE IT TO YA! HE GON GIVE IT TO YA! X GON GIVE IT TO YA! HE GON GIVE IT TO YA! 
> 
> First we gonna rock! Then we gonna roll! 
> 
> Then we let it POP! DONT LET IT GO! 
> 
> X GON GIVE IT TO YA! HE GON GIVE IT TO YA! X GON GIVE IT TO YA! HE GON GIVE IT TO YA!


	4. *Watering* The flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont expect an end to the jokes anytime soon, I can do this all day.

 

The lab was creepy, even more so than the Police Station. In her mad sprint from whatever killed Mr. X, Claire had stumbled upon an elevator that she had no choice but to enter, lest she be eaten alive. 

 

Creaking and rumbling, the metal box carried her into the bowls of the earth itself. Down and down and down she went, before being spat out into sterile white walls stained with blood. Claire sneaks along these halls, careful not to disturb the corpses that surrounded her, least they rise. 

 

Through one door she goes, closing it behind her. The room is brightly lit, in its center a crate marked  _ Survival Rations. _ Claire yanks the crate covering off, finding inside a few stacks of protein bars and bottled water.

 

She had no desire to eat, but her throat aced from the dryness it had, so the redhead greedily downed two bottles.  In the room adjacent from her Claire could see nothing but vines and shrubs, some sort of botanical garden. 

 

As Claire sat on the ground, drinking the water and contemplating her next move, she failed to notice the vines on the other end of the window slowly waving back and forth as they followed her movements.

 

Eventually Claire found it in herself to rise, exiting the room and heading onward down the white halls. She soon comes to a large metal door, a electronic screen in the shape of a hand next to it. 

 

_ FingerPrint Identification Required _ It said in green text under the hand.

 

Well fuck, what to do now? She can not go back, lest she bump into what killed X, all the other rooms were dead ends, and none of the bodies she passed had anything she could use to open the door, for some reason whatever had killed then seemed inclined to remove the hands.

 

But, as she stood there in thought, her eyes turned to one door just to her left, the glass window on it showing the inside of the Garden she saw.  Seeing no other choice, Claire reached out to turn the knob, regretting it the instant she did.

 

Once the door creaked open, many rope like green lengths coil around her wrists, giving a hard yank as she is pulled into the humid room. 

 

She EEEPS! In fear as she is dragged along the grated metal floor, on every wall but the ground nothing but flowers and vines, dotted among them the skeletal remains of all other victims.

 

Claire kicks and screams, eyes wide in terror as she realizes she would soon suffer the same fate, becoming nothing but fertilizer for this unholy plant demon.

 

HEr eyes close as those whip like vines slash into her garments, cutting shallow lines into her flesh as her clothes are reduced to useless ribbons. However, rather than pull her apart limb by limb, Claire is shocked when as she is pinned to the cold floor, naked for all the corpses to see, the vines instead begin to almost tenderly stroke her body.

 

The redhead squirms, giggling softly at the touch. The vines pause to make sure their quarry is truly incapable of escaping before they resume their gentle exploration. Claire resumes her little titters, wriggling from left to right in her bonds as they rub along her sides.

 

Well, this wasnt so bad. In fact, if not for the corpses that decorate the halls, it would be almost nice. The vines curl around Claires boots, give a hard tug to remove them.  Next come her sweat covered socks, Claire flexing her toes in teasing.

 

The vines grip said toes, pulling them back so more tentacles can scrabble up and down them. Claire laughs, thrashing about as all other vines pick up the pace, tickling every square inch of her helpless form. 

 

“N-No! S-Staahhpp!” She wails in futile protest, unable to do much save beg. The soft rustling of leaves is her reply, the plants continuing their mad rubbing of her form.  

 

As she laughs, another shoves its way into her mouth, pumping in and out. Around her giggles and titters she finds it in her to suck on the gift given to her, the vine almost instantly squirting out a sticky yellow goo that taste like honey. 

 

Claire gulps the treat down, laughing through the tube in her mouth as a warmth spreads across her body.  With a wet pop the vine pulls free, leaving Claire to howl for mercy as the newest creature to pleasure her does so, tickling every square inch of her unbearably sensitive form.

 

But, while it pokes and prods at her feet and armpits and other ticklish areas, it comes nowhere near her aching pussy, which drips in desperate need for something to fill it up. 

 

Claire begs for this, “Please! Mooooorrrreee!” But all it does it tickle her, and tickle and tickle and tickle. Coochie Coochie coo you redheaded slut.

 

Now Claire is starting to grow a bit desperate, bucking her hips uselessly as she is tortured over every part of her save the part that wants touched the most,   she starting to regret chugging all that water due to the steadily mounting need to pee.

 

“H-Hey!” She tries to warn it she needs to go, but if the plant understands it gives no indication of caring. All it did care about was forcing from her those ever pleasant sounds, flowers swaying left to right in bliss at the noise of helpless laughter.

 

And so the vines keep tickling, Claire pulling and thrashing. She would not! She wont pee herself! “Damn it! Le-HeheheT ME GO!” But it doesnt, it just keeps rubbing ever ticklish nerve ending, intersplicing the torment with force feedings of honey to ensure she does not burn out too fast.

 

“No more! No more!” She sobs in ticklish agony, tears streaming from her eyes at such a force it was becoming hard to see. And still it does not stop, up and down and left and right, in little circles and twirls and pokes and probs does the Plant continue to torment her, Claire refusing to let this thing break her.

 

It burned though, the overwhelming need to cum and pee so great that she could not think of anything else. The pressure was so intense, oh god was she gonna cum just from being tickled?! Or would she just piss herself?

 

Either way, she needed something, and the pain mixed so greatly with the pressure, that with a final desperate wail of utter defeat and helplessness, her bladder fails her, from her drenched cunt coming a steady stream of golden fluid. 

 

A gentle chittering emanate from somewhere under Claire, whatever monster the vines were attached to happy in its success, absorbing the liquid into its soft soil with greed. 

 

Was that what it wanted from her? Her pee? Would it let her go now?

 

Her answer comes in the form of one flower, like a ruby red rose attached to the end of one vine to cough up sparkling blue particles in her face, everything going black as the gas puts her under.


	5. Malformation

When Claire at last came around, she was quick to note the stinging of her body, thin, angry red lines crisscross her form from where the plant had slashed off her clothes.

The second thing she realized was that ger arms and legs were no longer bound, and that the gentle rustling of leaves surrounds her.

Eyes open, finding that she was laying upon a bed of dandelion petals, something akin to a cocoon of vines wrapping around her in a warm, gentle embrace.

 

She smiles contentedly, the flowers are soft, the whispers of plants like a lullaby that wished to rock her asleep once more.

She knew that unlike her other lovers, this entity held no thoughts of letting her go. It would keep her here, in its gentle touch, slithering every now and then a tube for Claire to work sugary fluid in feeding, whenever it so pleases will it then bind her and tickle her helpless form to climax.

 

She would stay with it forever, and on the moment she died, it would add her to the collection of wall decorations. 

All rational thought is gone forever, in these few hours, Claire has steadily lost her sanity to the pleasures forced upon her, so when the vine touches her lips, Claire gives it a taunting lick, the tube shuddering as more stroke her hair as if to say, "Good Girl"

Claire giggles as they then aim at her feet, she splaying out her toes in preparation for the session.

And then the vines part, giving Claire a gentle push to stand. She is confused, did she do something wrong? Why was it rejecting her?!

 

But when she looks down at her body, she realizes what has happened.

Her skin is no longer its pale pink, but instead a emerald green with blue accents around her curves. She flexes her fingers, now fused into becoming three stick thin didgets almost rwice as long as they used to be, tipped with dagger like talons.

 

When she rolls her shoulders she feels what at first she thinks is the vines of her master, but a quick glance over reveals that rather emerge from ths walls, these tendrils grow straight from her body.

Hundreds of them, all emerging from her flesh. She feels everything they feel, all the way down to the hard, wood like crest her hair is, as well as the inhuman amounts of muscle inside her limbs, especially her legs, which now curve into a digitagrade stance.

Tears fill her blood red eyes, tears if sadness at the loss of her old body, but also tears of joy at the new one, the beautiful one she niw has. 

Pointed fangs have a forked purple tongue run over then as Claire sobs out her gratitude. "Thank you!" She intertwines her tentacles with Masters, "Thank you! I love you so much!" 

The plant gives its version of a purr, and should it have been capable of the action, it would smile.


	6. *Seed* of evil

Claire stalked through the blood stained lab, flexing her tri fingered claws as her ears hone in on the sound if gunfire.

She must be getting close, for the ammountbof bodies felled by bullets to the head grew as the hybrid entered a spacious area that seemed to be some sort of mess hall.

Indeed, whoever was making all the ruckus was here, and oh boy was he a cutie. Tousled blonde hair that reached his eyes, baby blue eyes set within a dirt smeared face.

His well toned body was covered in black kevlar, underneath which was a police riot suit. In one fingerless black gloved hand he held a sizable desert eagle, in the other a flashlight.

Tittering with amusement, Claire extends her tendrils skyward, they hooking around the overhead piping and hoisting the creature up.

"And here i thought everyone was dead." She calls out. The cop whirls about in search of the voice. "Whose there? Ada?" A soft tsk tsk. "'Fraid not honey." 

"Where are you?" Humming in thought, Claire responds, "If I show myself, promise ya won't shoot me?" 

He nods in a random direction, "If you're not one of them" A gesture to one of the formally walking dead, "You don't have anything to worry about." 

With a sigh, Claire releases her hold, landing with cat like grace directly in front of him.

He yelps in alarm, face blushing a furious red as his eyes land in her chest. "Ta-Da! Names Claire, Claire Redfield." she holds out a hand, only getting a wary glare from ths corner of one eye as he holsters his flashlight.

Keeping the barrel of the handgun on her, his fingers grip hers in a firm shake. "Leon, Leon Kennedy." He takes a step back. 

Claire smiles a sickly sweet smile. "Nice to meet ya, Leon." Clearing his throat, Leon addresses the Elephant in the room. "No offense, but what are you?" 

Claire taps her jaw, "Now that there is a very good question. One I've been asking myself." As she says this, a pungent scent hits her nose. 

Sweat, blood, gunpowder, bile and shit. Leon smelled like he had walked through a sewer. But underneath it all was the unmistakable stench of cunt. 

Mr Kennedy, still getting his rocks off even in the middle of the apocalypse. Naughty Naughty, Claire feels a tad envious. 

But, although jealous someone got him before her, Claire was willing to have leftovers. And so, she wiggles her chest as she asks, "Are you feeling alright?" Leon freezes, "Wut?" It sounds so goofy, its downright adorable.

"You look awfully tense, Leon. Best be careful you dont pull a muscle. I could give you a massage, help ya relax." He tries so desperately to compose himself.

"Thanks, but no." Unknown to him, Claire is brdathing out a pheromone cockatiel. As the blood rushes to his member, Leon feels his head grow light.  
Tilting her head, Claire asks, "You feelin' alright there?" Leon stumbles back, "Teah, yeah. Jus a littlem.....woozy..... is" 

He pitches back, his falk being halted by Claires tentacles, who coil around in a gentle embrace.

She gives his cheek a gentle prod. Yep, out like a light. Her lips peel back over shark like teeth, Playtime!

 

With her vines holding his arms, Claire uses her oddly dexterous fingers to work at Leon's pants, gently worming them down his muscular legs.

Under them is a pairnof polkadot undies that Claire mashes her face against, breathing in his musk.

"Mmmmhh. Mr. Kennedy, you smell delicious." Leon gives a groan in his drugged stupor. Hooking the edge of the boxers, Claire lets his sizable girth flop free, already half mast and twitching as Claire blows a bit of air on the tip.

"A-Ad-d-da" he stutters. Claire titters. "Yes, Leon. I'm right here." She curls one finger and her thumb around the base, give the faintest of strokes. 

He no less than whimpers, writhing in his bonds. "All that pent up desire. Its bad for your health." Tje hybrid comments as she begins to pump up and down at a slow pace.

"Ah!" Leon moans in drunken approval. Claire flicks her tongue across his head, other hand rolling his meaty orbs with almost child like glee. 

In his drug addle mind, Leon is back in the sewer, ada next to him as they rest in the little alcove they had found. He is propped up against the wall, the red dress wearing asian kneading his balls as her tongue licks it like a popsicle.

"So good." She purrs into the side of his cock, rubbing her cold cheek against his length. "I could just gobble you up." 

It feels so good, the way she with her pornstar like skill jerks him off sweet and sensually. It almost hurts, the way her moist tongue flicks up and down his slit.

As time goes on, her pace slowly begins to pick up speed, those eyes looking right inro his. Leon bucks his hips in time with.her strokes, hearth thumping, breath hitching as wave after wave of pleasure assaults his battered and weary body.

Soon enough does he feel the pressire growing, unable to do.more that stutter out a warning. Ada smiles with pointed teeth. "Gonna cum?" He nods. 

"Wanna cum?" Her lips kiss his tip like she was msking out with it. "Y-y-yes!" He gasps as those icy lips make him writhe.

Twin red orns stare into his. That boice all around him as things seem to go black. "Cum right in my mouth? All over my face and tits like some two dollar whore?"

He no less than sobs with desperation. He cant see, cant think. All he can feel is the tight passage that is her throat take him all the way to the hilt as he cock twitches once, twice, before with a pulse in tandem with noisy slurps does he shoot his load right onto her gullet.

Claire purrs like a kitten, gulping down every shot of sticky cream. At last, after his balls empty of all sperm, Leon goes limp, eyes rolled up in his head as he passes out.

Licking her hands clean, rubbing her tits to help smear in the few droplets she missed, Claire gives Leon anlittle peck on the cheek

"Sweet dreams" She hums before sauntering off


	7. Havin' a (G)ood Time!

 

Claire was in high spirits, her new body carries her along with inhuman grace, tingling with a type of giddiness that made her shudder in anticipation for the next toy.

 

It would seem she did not have to wait long, for with a thunderous canopy does a woman in a white lab coat charge past her, terror in her eyes as the devil himself tore after her.  Claire was not kidding when she says this, for the beast barely if at all looks like it belongs in the world.

 

Looming almost two stories tall, body a ashen black and rippling with layers of muscles the most roided out exercise freaks could only dream of, two red dots glare from a elongated skull, bleached white. A lipless grin filled with shark teeth lays under them, each of its four long arms tipped with talons as long as Claires legs.

 

It halts in its charge after whoever it was after to stare down at Claire, who in turn gapes with awe at it. Long strands of drool drip from its maw, each of the four fingers on its hands flexing those claws. A guttural croaking emanates from the back of its throat as it leans down, each of those teeth glinting.

 

Claire looks up at it, utterly fascinated with its otherworldly visage, even as it reaches out to touch her neck.

 

She can feel the power that lays under that rhino hide feeling skin, something no human could ever have, a power only those like it and Claire could hope to understand.

 

He stares down at the female, admiring her lean yet powerful form, the supple, plump nature of her breast. The firmness of her well toned green form. 

 

She reminded him of himself. She too was once weak, frail and helpless before the many horrors that hunted to two of them. She lost her mind to the pleasures the monstrosities that forced themselves upon her, so much like he when he was human. 

 

Now, they are the monsters. Now, they are strong. Now, they are beautiful, this word does he rumble out. 

 

She smiles at his compliment, “Not too bad yourself. Might want to get a new drool bucket though.” It hums a laugh, a sharp tongue was always appreciated in his mind. 

 

Claire gestures for him to follow, “Hurry, we can still catch her. “ The two move off, in due time does the cramped hall open up it another cancerous room, directly across from them stands the woman from earlier, back to them as she types on a console on a pillar. 

 

Holding a finger to her lips, Claire motions for the beast to hang back as she creeps close. “”Squse me” The hybrid coughs when right behind her. The woman whirls about, the pistol in her hand being snatched away by a tentacle as more grab her arms and legs. 

 

“No! Get off me!” She whines. Claire smiles, “Fraid not, plus, someone's been looking for you.” It is then does her eyes fall upon the other monster, widening in absolute horror as Claire drags her over to him. 

 

“No! DONT! HELP!” She wails as Claire releases her right into her newfound friends upper right palm. With one finger does he snip the lab coat and shirt off, his bottom two arms tearing apart her jeans and underwear. 

 

“William! Don’t do this! It's me! Annet!” William pays her no mind, his eyes admiring the slit, well shaven and smelling oh so tempting to him. Gently does the demon prob the hole with a claw, Annet struggling helplessly in his grasp. 

 

Claire watches this with eager anticipation. Eager to see the human be destroyed, eager for it to happen quick so she may have her turn. With a sinister grin splitting that skeleton face, William pushes in. 

 

Annet screams in pain as the sharpened appendage threatens to pierce through her soft vaginal walls and into her organs.  He retracts, remembering his companion as he turns Annet to face Claire, top arms holding the woman's hands, bottom two pulling her legs apart.

 

Purring in gratitude, Claire saunters over, kneeling before William as she extends tendrils to squeeze Annetts perked tits. “Don't do this, please don't” The human begs, even as Claire slithers her tongue over her slit. 

 

With a tiny smirk, Claire runs her tongue up and down the length of the womans pussy, eliciting moans of protest as she does so. She gives Annet the same treatment the zombie that put her down this dark path.

 

She stops right before Annet bursts, gaping in awe at the tree trunk of a limb now growing between the legs of Golgotha, the same leathery grey-black, a deep pink head as big as Claires hand. 

 

This appendage touches the wrinkled brown hold behind Annetts cunt, who in turn thrashes with renowned fury, going rigid as a scream tears itself out of her when the tip goes right up her ass. Her sounds annoy Claire, so she extends her tentacles to hoist herself upward, lowing just enough so her own slit can cover Annetts mouth, also giving her a good view of William as he ruins the humans ass.

 

He grins at her, opening that maw to allow a serpentine red tongue to snake its way into Claire's mouth. She accepts the gift, sucking it with glee as the two rape Annet, William pounding away in her toosh, Claire smothering her with her puss.

 

The hybrid moans with bliss as Annetts pitiful protests stimulate her lower ends, vibration of the sound wriggling up and down the tongue of William.

 

Annet mean while sobs around the cooch threatening to smother her, the agony of the inhuman cock sending shockwaves of pain and pleasure down her. While the humans mind tells her this is torture, her body cannot deny the blissful sensations that course through.

 

Tears stream from her eyes as the beast that used to be her husband growls, member twitching as torrents of sticky white fluid, scorching hot to the touch, shoot directly into her womb, the plant-monster letting loose a banshee screech as her inner walls contract around Annetts tongue, her own burning juices splatter their victims face. 

 

Unceremoniously does William let the cum covered wreck of a woman thud to the ground, sobbing quietly as Claire wraps her hands around the still diamond hard dick, using her entire arms to pump the length up and down while running her lips across the head.

 

His lower arms gripping the sides of her face, Golgotha picks Claire up, spins her around and sets her down next to Annet, Claire sticking her butt into the air and giving a taunting wiggle. 

 

Always one for a challenge, Golgotha leans his two ton body down on her, pushing with a purr as far as he could into Claire. 

 

She feels him, feels the might, the power and pleasure. Her tendrils penetrate her asshole, others tease her nipples, a few kneading Golgotha’s heavy balls. Their moans echo throughout the Lab, Annet’s screams of fear being added as lengths of ropey Vines drag her away from them.

 

She soon finds herself in the botanical Gardens, the monstrous entity the science team had dubbed Plant 43 coiling around her limbs as it rams itself into her. 

 

Too weak to protest, even though she knew the fate that befell those that 43 did not simply kill, Annet can do nothing more that give in to the pleasure as the golden fluid gushes from the vines, busy in its works of converting her into a toy for its two prized creations.


	8. All Hands on Deck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, back again.

"Why is this happening?" The blonde haired agent bemoaned, "Why me?"

 

In hindsight, saying this aloud seemed like a bad idea, but after all that had just occurred, Rachel could barley, if at all care. Her hands tremble, the white knuckled grip on her handgun almost painful, but no matter what, she could not lose it, be without her first, last and only true line of defense against whatever infested the blood strewn halls of the Queen Zenobia. 

She had no idea where Raymond was, perhaps safe and locked away in some dark room, maybe laying with his chest pried open, bloated grey corpses stuffing chunks of his flesh into their fang filled maws. 

He might have even returned to the boat and left, left without her, left her to die. 

 

Regardless, such thoughts are pushed aside when from around the bend comes something that makes Rachel want to scream aloud. 

It was in the shape of a human, two legs and arms and a head, but that was where the similarities to it and a person ended.

In place of feet were a pair of crooked stumps, where hand were there are now appendages that resembled flippers, from these flippers and the ankles jutted many sharp protrusion, what looked like bits of coral. 

It has no eyes, the skin the color of a waterlogged corpse, a sickly off white grey, the lumpy, vaguely egg shaped head with a horizontal line that opens, showing off to Rachel the many needle thin teeth inside, a gurgling, chocking moan, the sound akin to what you might make if you had fluid stuck in your throat echoing as it shambles forward.

 

A sickening, gut deep sense of dread threatens to overwhelm Rachel, who is just barley able to train the barrel of her gun on it, goosebumb skinned legs knocking together as she squeezes of a shot that was never even in the ball park, a PING! ringing out as the round hits the wall. 

 

Backward she walks, unable to turn and run, that horrid feeling of pure horror keeping her moving at a pace that was just quick enough for her to get startled when her back strikes the wall.

Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, nothing left but to pray for her death to be quick.

 

It reaches out, gargling and humming as its stumpy arm hooks the front of the agents skintight wet-suit, dragging down to rip it open, leaving her sea water dampened tits bare, the ends having ever since she first stepped foot on this damned ship been rock hard.

The creature moans, the sound almost human, the emotion in it obvious, Admiration.

Despite herself, Rachel feels a blush warm her cold cheeks, what was almost a smile quickly falling away when the monster opens its mouth again, from its throat emerging a long pink tube, the tip of it ending in a tooth lined hole, Rachel unable to realize whats about to happen before its leech tongue is clamped down on one of her boobs.

She yelps in alarm, the pointed teeth on the end latched onto her  breast, the mouth taking her nipple into it and sucking eagerly.

Growling with delight, The Ooze leans in, nuzzling her chest as its leech tongue pulled and teased the Agents tit, said tits owner unable to contain the throaty groan she makes, the suction of the organ like that of a vacuum, the force by which it does stimulating her sensitive nerves, legs at last giving out as she slides down the wall, butt and gun thudding when they hit the ground. 

Still The Ooze continues its moterboating, the position Rachel is in only helping it get better access to its prize, for in place of eyes the creature had the ability to detect sources of heat and moisture, these senses guiding it to the space between Rachels legs, the flimsy but annoying garment that impeded its progress being ripped away. 

So caught up is she in the psudo-breastfeeding of the creature, that Rachel does not even realize her hairless pussy is now bare for all to see, a pitiful whine leaving her when the tongue detaches from her bosom, which is now red and dotted with little holes from its teeth. 

Said whine turns into a groan when the Ooze pulls her legs apart, a sound that Rachel swore was laughter being made as the creature lowers its head, tongue enveloping Rachels entire groin. 

At once her moaning resumes, the nibbles and licks and kisses her partner give her cooch making her head feel light.

The Ooze mimics these noises, enthralled by the flavour of its preys cunt, teeth digging into her thighs so they may be covered in bruises, Rachel mewling as the oral continues, toes within her shoes curled, fingers trying and failing to find purchase in the cold metal ground, wet slurps touching her ears, lower end bucking into its face. 

Panting, groaning and with her heart sounding like a drumbeat, Rachel opens her mouth in a silent cry of ecstasy, a rush of hot slit juice gushing out to be sucked up by the Oozes tongue, which remains firmly stuck to her pussy until she comes down from her high.

It looks up at her, she just barley has the strength to lift her head so she may look down at it. 

And then, with a grand crescendo of noise, one of the air vents further down the hall is shoved off, The Ooze and Rachel watching as another slimy grey humanoid worms out and onto the ground with a splat, a third crawling free as the second rises, third being used as a cushion by four, all three newcomers shuffling towards them, Rachels Ooze with what was undoubtedly a smile on its face as they near. 

Rachel grins as well, using two gloved fingers to spread her wet snatches lips, "Come and get it" She purrs, the monsters soon with their mouths sucking and licking every square inch of her orgasm sensitive body, the fearful Rachel now writhing and moaning under them, all of this being watched unnoticed through one doors round window by a single Jill Valentine, whoes jaw had dropped so hard that it was a wonder the Orgy she was watching did not hear it.


	9. Folly of Foely

Later, after she finally managed to slip past unseen, Jill is called by Parker. 

"Jill! Whats taking so long? Find the key yet?" 

"Negative." She responds, "Nothin' but monsters down here, I found a survivor, but they got her."

A sigh is heard over the radio, "Damn. Well, come back, we'll just have to find another way inside." "Right, on my way" Onward she treks, the moans and slurping fading into the background, and then stopping all together. 

A scream then slams into Jill's ears, a head splitting banshee wail that made her whirl around. 

Seems the Ooze had finished playing with whoever that lady was, the thought she may be next causing Jill to quicken her pace, said pace turning into a full on sprint when a voice echoes above her. 

**_"Where aaaarrrrrreeeee yyyyoooooouuu?"_ **

This is followed by a series of maniacal cackles, heavy, wet footfalls thudding after Jill as she slams the Crew Quarters Door shut, something throwing its weight against it while howling laughter. 

"Parker!" Jill calls over Comms as she backs away, "Somethings after me! I need back up now!" Nothing but static is her reply.

"Parker! I said I ne-" HEr sentence is cut off as the door caves in, revealing to Jill her pursuer. 

It was the girl from earlier, but she was different.

Her black suit was in tatters, hanging off her limbs in ribbons. Left arm split at the elbow, split into two new arms tipped with tri fingered claws, left leg with what looked like eels coiled around it, mouth frozen in a alligator smile, the second one that opened on her forehead with one of those disgusting leech tongues wiggling inside.

 ** _"Found you!"_** It roars, launching itself forward, mass colliding with Jill to throw her to the ground.

Those three arms begin to slash and flail, cutting shallow gashes into Jill's suit, all while she screams in terror, that is until a gunshot rings out, Rachel falling off the girl with a cry of bliss. 

 ** _"It hurts!"_** She moans, rising onto her feet as Parker helps Jill to hers. 

 ** _"It HURTS!"_** The monster bellows, leaping forward to grip the mans arms, from the knocked down door and nearby vents emerge more Ooze that gurgle with hunger.

 ** _"Play with me"_** Rachel begs, her newfound arm pawing needilly at Parkers crotch, who can only watch as Jill backs away from the seeking tongues of the other monsters.

"Ji-" Parker begins to say, being interrupted as Rachel mashes her cold lips against his as he is knocked to the ground, the creature straddling and grinding, low noises, needy, lustful sounds that vibrate the pinned mans whole body. "Get off me!" Parker growls, even as the monster uses two hands to undo his pants, her frigid tongue trailing down his front to rest in front of his flaccid member, which begins to slowly but surely grow hard when Rachel grips the base in her normal fingers hand.   ** _Hungry"_** It snarls, pumping up and down to elicit a moan of forced pleasure. Parker could not see Jill, but could hear muffled groans not to different from his own, all thoughts of his partner being pushed aside when Rachels head splits open, the signature lamprey mouth on the end of a thick pink tube emerging from it. 

 _No way._  He thinks with lucid horror,  _Shes not gonna._

But she is, those needle teeth parting so the hot, fleshy tube could envelop his cock, the walls contracting and shifting to massage the girth in it, at the same time does her human mouth let its own organ begin to run over his balls, all this blending together into a terribly alien feeling of pleasure, Parker unable to do anything save moan as the malformed thing blows him.

Head bobbing up and down, Rachel has her two mouths squeeze, stroke and fondle every square inch of the pinned mans cock, relishing the noises he makes as she does so. "F-F-fuucckk" Parker groans, sweat beading his face as the forced service continues, hips involuntarily rocking in time with Rachels motions.

Jill lets out muffled sounds behind him, the many sucking mouths of the Ooze making her writhe. 

Parker meanwhile thrashes his head left to right, unable to deny the wonderful sensation of being blowed so intensely, caught up so greatly in enjoying himself despite the horrific nature of the one doing that he is brought out of his bliss full haze when his balls, glistening from Rachels slavering tongue tighten, member twitching erratically as he releases himself into her new mouth, which constricts so tightly it is almost painful, milking everything he has, all while its owner purrs with delight.

 

 She then retracts, the wet member exiting her mouth with a POP! as Rachel clambers up her preys torso, lining her wet slit with his still rock hard dick.

 

Before Parker can even register this, she is easing herself downward, another groan leaving the man as the creatures hot, tight walls are enveloping him, Rachel working her hips with no hesitation.

 

 ** _"Warm. Soft. Tasty"_** RAchel hisses as she rides her prey,  ** _"Aaalllll miiiinnneee"_** Her vibrant red-green eyes bore into Parkers as she cups his jaw, forcing him to look at her fang toothed grin, massive tits mashed against his chest, rubbing his sweat slicked skin, tongue licking his throat, nothing but the near burning heat of her cunt as it works over his orgasm sensitive cock, in no time at all is he thrusting up into her, the clenching of his testicles the only warning either of them get before ropes of hot white cream are shot into her pussy, which clams down to work every last drop free.

 

Panting, spent and unable to deny to pleasure, Parker makes no protest when she begins to pick her pace up again, her greed for more spurring the woman to continue her assault, Jill watching with wide eyes as PArker gives in, her vision soon obscured by both the next Ooze and the tears of helpless pain brimming in the corners of her eyes as the monster forces itself up to the hilt in her aching snatch.


End file.
